


A Night In

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [54]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris and his love have a movie night in.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Done for @senoritastucky's fall challenge. My prompts were Practical Magic and over-sized sweaters

The wood popped and crackled in the fire place. Its warm glow cast long shadows on the wall. A chilly wind rattled the windows. Her bare feet passed over the warm polished floor. The wine glasses clinked together in her hands. She held the bottle of wine by the neck. Chris watched her ass sway with her exaggerated steps. She looked over her shoulder at him.  
“Like what you see, Mr. Evans?”  
“I do. Very much.” She stepped onto the couch and sat down cross-legged. “Is that my new sweater?”  
“Of course.” She stabbed the cork with the point of the corkscrew then twisted it until the wing handles rose up.  
“I’ve only worn it once, you know.”  
“I know.” She pushed the handles down and wiggled the cork and screw back and forth.  
“Has it even been washed yet?”  
“Nope.” The cork came loose with a pop.  
“Babe.”  
“What?” She held one glass between her fingers and poured him a glass of the white wine. “Get the movie ready, baby.” He sighed and leaned forward to get the remote. When he leaned back, he took the glass from her with a thank you. “It’s warm, and big-“  
“Oversized, babe.”  
“Big.” She leaned toward him, widening her eyes dramatically. Chris rolled his as he sipped the wine.  
“Good choice.”  
“Thank you, baby.” She air-kissed him as she poured her own glass. “It’s big, warm and smells like you. It’s like wearing you…only less creepy and way less messy.” He threw his head back and laughed, reaching out to squeeze her thigh. “And-“ She drew the word out. “It matches my panties.” She leaned back and lifted the hem of the soft sweater up.  
Chris licked his lips. “Sure does. Ok, we’ll share it.” She settled against the arm of the couch, crossing her legs over his lap. His large hand rubbed up and down her calf, pressing his thumb into the back of her knee. She moaned then bent her leg and kicked him in the thigh. “Ow! Hey! What’s that for?”  
“Movie first. Then sexy times.”  
Chris rolled his eyes. “Party pooper.”  
“Keep it up and I’m taking your NASA hoodie next.”  
“You will not.” He squeezed both her thighs, making her squeal.  
“Christopher!” He squeezed higher up, pivoting his body to slot himself between her legs. “Don’t you fucking dare tickle me. I will dump this wine on your head.”  
He sighed. “Fine.” But he didn’t move. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and settled his head on her belly. He set his wine glass on the floor where he could reach it. She settled more comfortably on the couch, combing her finger through his hair.  
“I thought I did that.”  
Chris looked up at her. “What?”  
“Magicked you into existence.” The scene where Sandra Bullock’s character Sally’s younger self created the spell the for the man who didn’t exist so she wouldn’t die of a broken heart played on the TV.  
“I’m pretty sure it was mom and dad fucking.”  
“Chris!” She lightly slapped his head.  
“Ow, babe, again with the violence.”  
“Stop being a butt.”  
“But you like my butt.” And he wiggled it for emphasis.  
“Yes.” She leaned up and slapped it. “I do.”  
“Hey! You said movie first then sexy times.”  
“Fuck off.” She rolled her eyes, giggling. “Seriously, you have all the good qualities I’ve always wanted in a man since I was a little.” He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. “Ok some of the good qualities I added when I was older.” His smirk deepened into incredulity. “Ok, ok, a lot of them. But some of the qualities go back to when I was a little girl.”  
“And what about the bad?”  
“The bad are all tolerable.” She combed her fingers through his hair. “Your good outweigh your bad. And I love you for all of them.”  
“I love you too.” He leaned up and kissed her, slow and deep, easing his body down to rest against hers. “And love is magic. So maybe you did magic me into existence.”  
“Ok…movie night over. Sexy times.”  
“Yeah?” He grinned.  
“Yeah.” She looped her arms around his shoulders pulled him down into another slow, deep kiss.  
Chris slipped his hand under the thick, soft sweater she’d stolen from him. “Oh yeah, we’re definitely sharing the sweater.”  
“Yay!” He cut her off with another kiss, wine and movie effectively forgotten.


End file.
